List of cinema and movie theater chains
at the Vispathè cinema, in Campi Bisenzio, Italy.]] This is a list of movie theaters and cinema chains across the world. The chains are listed alphabetically by continent and then by country. Africa Nigeria * Silverbird Cinemas - As at 2014, the largest cinema chain in west Africa with over 50 screens in Lagos, Abuja, Port-Harcourt, Uyo and Accra, Ghana. * FilmHouse cinemas - with 7 cinemas in Lagos, Ibadan, Calabar, Port Harcourt and Kano as at March 2015. The company was established in 2012 and it is aiming to have 25 cinemas in six years. * Genesis Deluxe cinemas - with 15 screens and over 2000 seats. It has 3 cinemas located in Lagos, Port-Harcourt and Enugu. It has served over 50million customers. It was the first cinema in West Africa to show a 3D movie. * Viva Cinemas - with 7 screens in Ilorin and Ibadan. * Ozone Cinemas - with 4 screens and 619 luxury seats located in Lagos. It is the first multiplex cinema to be built on the mainland of Lagos. Others * Ster-Kinekor - Operating throughout South Africa, it has the largest market share. * Nu Metro Cinemas - 17 locations in South Africa. * CineCentre - Cinema chain in South Africa. * Rex Cinema - Accra, Ghana * Roxy Cinema - Accra, Ghana * Silverbird Cinemas - Nigeria and Accra, Ghana * Megarama - with cinemas in Casablanca, Marrakech and Fez, all in Morocco. North America The National Association of Theatre Owners (NATO) is the largest exhibition trade organization in the world. According to their figures, the top 4 chains represent almost half of the theater screens in North America. NATO states that the number of U.S. movie screens as of December 2014 are 39,356 indoor screens in 5,463 sites and 656 Drive-In screens in 393 sites. Canada *Alliance Atlantis "The Beach Cinemas" Wiki:Alliance Cinemas *Cinémas Guzzo - 10 locations and 142 screens in the Montreal area. *Ciné Entreprise - Independent theatre chain based in rural Québec *Cineplex Entertainment - Canada's largest and North America's fifth-largest movie theater company with 161 locations and 1,635 screens. ** Cinema City- Discount chain in Western Canada **Cineplex Odeon Cinemas - Operations in both Canada and the United States. Operations in each country is owned by separate companies. Cineplex Entertainment in Canada and AMC Theatres in the United States. **Colossus (theatre) - **Famous Players - Formerly Canada's largest theatre chain that merged into Cineplex Entertainment in 2005. ***Famous Players Branded - ***Famous Players Traditional - **Galaxy Cinemas - Mid-sized chain that merged into Cineplex Entertainment in 2003. **Scotiabank Theatres - **SilverCity - *Landmark Cinemas - Canada's second-largest chain with 54 locations and 359 screens in British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Ontario and the Yukon. *Empire Theatres (Defunct) - Closed on October 29, 2013, by selling most of their locations to Cineplex Entertainment and Landmark Cinemas and closing 3 others that were not included in the sales. *Encore Cinemas - A small Canadian chain with one location. *AMC Theatres (Defunct) - 1 theatre in Canada - As of July 2012 AMC devested of its Canadian operations selling four to Cineplex, two to Empire Theatres which were later sold to Landmark Cinemas in 2013, closing one of the other two with the remaining location still up for sale as of early 2013 *Rainbow and Magic Lantern Cinemas - 15 locations and 81 screens operating in Ontario, Alberta and Saskatchewan *Premier Theatres - Operates 5 drive-in theaters and 4 cinemas with a total of 23 screens in Ontario and Yellowknife NWT *Stinson Theatres (defunct) *CinéStarz - Small chain that operates 5 theaters: 3 in Quebec and 2 in Ontario Mexico * Cinepolis * Cinemex * Cinemagic * Cinemas Henry * Multimax Cinemas * MM Cinemas Trinidad and Tobago *MovieTowne *Caribbean Cinemas *Digicel IMAX United States *Alamo Drafthouse Cinema - 18 theaters with over 125 screens, cinema/restaurant concept, operating in Texas, Colorado, Michigan, Missouri, New York and Virginia *ALCO Theaters - Independent theater with 8 screens in Florida *AMC Entertainment Inc - 5,206 screens in 346 theaters :*Allen Theatres - Located in New Mexico and Cortez, Colorado :*AMC Theatres *Atlas Cinemas - 5 theaters with 57 screens located in northeast Ohio.http://www.atlascinemas.net *B&B Theatres - 414 screens in 51 theaters, family-owned and -operated chain in Missouri, Kansas, Oklahoma, Florida, Arizona, Nebraska, Arkansas, and Texas. *Bel Air 10 Theater - Independent movie theater - 10 screens in Detroit, MI http://www.belair10theater.com *BIG Cinemas - 22 theaters with 230 screens, a division of Reliance MediaWorks Ltd and a member of Reliance ADA Group. :*Phoenix Theatres - Acquired in 2008. :*Big Picture Theater - Located in Wooster, Ohio, and a non-profit theater. *Bow Tie Cinemas - nearly 400 screens in 55 theaters, located in Colorado, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, Maryland and Virginia. :*Clearview Cinemas - acquired in 2013. *Brenden Theatres - 81 screens in 7 theaters, located in California, Nevada and Arizona. *Caribbean Cinemas - 35 theaters, located in Puerto Rico and across the Caribbean. *Carmike Cinemas - 2,917 screens in 278 theaters :*Muvico Theaters - acquired in 2013. *Center Cinemas - 3 theaters *Cinebarre - 51 screens in 6 theaters-cinema/eatery concept, operating in North Carolina, South Carolina, Colorado, Washington and Oregon and expanding across the U.S. Joint venture of Regal Entertainment Group and former Alamo Drafthouse Cinema CEO, Terrell Braly. *CineLux Theatres - 41 screens, 7 theaters in the San Francisco Bay Area *Cinema Arts Centre - Independent movie theatre - 3 screens in Huntington, NY http://www.cinemaartscentre.org *Cinema Entertainment Corporation- Over 120 screens in 19 theaters, locations in Minnesota, Iowa, Wisconsin and Nebraska *Cinema West Theaters - 11 Theatres, 121 Screens in Northern California, as of June 29, 2013. *CinemaStar Luxury Theaters South California and Northwestern Mexico, Oceanside, CA based. *Cinemagic Theatres - 45 screens, 6 theaters in Minnesota and Iowa. *Cinemagic Stadium Theaters - 98 screens, 7 Stadium theaters in Maine, New Hampshire and Massachusetts. *Cinemark Theatres - 4,457 screens in 334 theaters :*Cinemark Theatres :*Century Theatres - Acquired in 2006. :*Rave Cinemas - Acquired in 2013 *Classic Cinemas - 104 screens in 13 theaters in Illinois *Cobb Theatres - 232 screens in 18 theaters. Located in Alabama, Colorado, Florida, Georgia and Virginia. *Coming Attractions Theatres - 19 theaters with 176 screens total. Locations in Alaska, Oregon, Washington and Northern California. *Dickinson Theatres - Acquired by B&B Theatres in October 2014. :*Showplex Cinemas, Inc. - Acquired in May 2010 with 80 screens in 10 theater locations. *Dipson Theatres- 57 screens in 12 theaters, located in Western New York, Pennsylvania and Metro Detroit *Emagine Entertainment - 6 Locations, 70 Screens in Michigan - First chain to deploy digital projection on all screens, first theater to have mobile bar-coded tickets through Mobile Box Office. *Entertainment Cinemas - 10 theaters with at least 82 screens, all located in New England. *EVO Entertainment Group - 4 theatres with 43 screens in Texas. Known for multi-use entertainment concepts, combing entertainment options such as cinemas, bowling, large arcades, bars, and restaurants under one roof. *EPIC Theatres - 7 theaters, 76 Screens. Located in Florida, North Carolina and Pennsylvania *Fairchild Cinemas - A movie chain based in Moses Lake, Washington. Currently, there is one 10-screen theater in Moses Lake, as well as a 12-screen theater built in Pasco, Washington and opened in April 2007. The chain features self-service concessions. *Flagship Cinemas - 11 theaters with 103 screens located in New England, Maryland, Pennsylvania and Florida. *Frank Theatres - 27 theaters, 249 screens. Located in Florida, Georgia, New Jersey, North Carolina, Pennsylvania, South Carolina, Virginia and West Virginia. *Fridley Theatres - 22 locations with 95 screens in Iowa and Nebraska *FunAsiA Theaters - Operates the largest Bollywood Theater Chain (www.funasia.net) in USA and is part of Pyramid Saimira Group (www.pstl.in). *Galaxy Theaters - Currently 12 theaters with 135 screens in California, Nevada, Texas and Washington, including 7 Luxury+ Theatres. Completely converted to digital projection (DLP) with D-Box seating at most locations *Georgia Theatre Company - 29 theaters with 288 screens in Georgia, Florida, South Carolina, and Virginia. *Goodrich Quality Theaters, Inc. - 279 screens in 30 theaters in Michigan, Indiana, Illinois, and Missouri. *Grand Theater - 22 screen theater located in Bismarck, North Dakota. :*Meyer Theater - Single screen theater owned by Grand located in Hebron. *Grandview Theatre - Single screen theatre in Grandview Heights, OH, originally opened in 1926 as a silent theatre. *Harkins Theatres - 446 screens in 31 theaters. Locations in Arizona, California, Colorado, Oklahoma and Texas. *iPic Gold Class Entertainment - 98 screens in 9 theaters. Locations in California, Texas, Florida, Arizona, Maryland, Illinois, Washington and Wisconsin.ipic.com *Kerasotes Theatres - 957 screens in 95 theaters, Acquired by AMC Theatres in 2010 *Krikorian Premier Theaters - 90 screens in 7 theaters in the Greater Los Angeles Area *Laemmle Theatres - 44 screens in 9 theaters in the Los Angeles, California area. *Landmark Theatres - 220 screens in 54 theaters :*Silver Cinemas - 55 screens in 8 theaters, located in Arizona, Michigan, Oklahoma, Texas and Wisconsin. Under same ownership. *Loeks Theatres, Inc. (also known as Celebration! Cinema) - 156 screens, 12 theaters in Michigan. *Malco Theatres - 340 screens in 33 theaters, located in Tennessee, Arkansas, Mississippi, Kentucky and Missouri *Mann Theatres - 71 screens in 10 theaters throughout Minnesota. *Marcus Theatres - 681 screens in 53 theaters. Theaters located in Wisconsin, Illinois, Iowa, Minnesota, Nebraska North Dakota and Ohio :*Douglas Theatre Company - Acquired in 2008. *Marquee Cinemas - 19 theaters totaling 187 screens. Theaters located from Connecticut to Florida plus West Virginia, Kentucky and Tennessee *Maya Cinemas - 4 theaters and 62 acreens, one in Bakersfield, California, one in Salinas, California, one in Fresno, California and another one in Pittsburg, California. *Megaplex Theaters - 178 screens in 18 theaters in Utah and Mesquite, Nevada. Soon to be 188 screens in 19 theaters. *Metropolitan Theatres Corporation - 21 theatres with 104 screens in California, Colorado, Idaho, Utah, and British Columbia. Based in Los Angeles, Metropolitan Theatres Corporation is a privately held company owned by the Corwin family since 1923. *MJR Theatres - 148 screens in 9 theaters in the Detroit Metropolitan Area. :*Allen Park Digital Cinemas - six-screen theater located in Allen Park, Michigan, under same ownership. *Movie Palace, Inc. - 9 theaters with 59 screens in Casper, Cheyenne, Green River, and Rock Springs, Wyoming. *Muller Family Theaters - 104 screens in 7 theaters, all located in Minnesota *NAOS Entertainment - Start-up Alabama chain with 1 theater, 8 screens as of September 10, 2007. - Three additional multiplexes under development. Based in Greenville, Alabama. *National Amusements - 409 screens in 32 theaters :*Cinema de Lux :*Multiplex Cinemas :*Showcase Cinemas *Neighborhood Cinema Group - 147 screens in 19 theaters in Michigan, Indiana, Illinois, Georgia and Tennessee *Northern Michigan Cinemas - 29 screens in 5 theaters. Theaters are located in Cheboygan, Bellaire, Mackinaw City, Petoskey and Gaylord. *Pacific Theatres - 15 theatres with around 313 screens, all located in Southern California :*ArcLight Cinemas-5 theaters with 77 screens :*ArcLight Sherman Oaks - formerly Galleria Stadium 16, was transformed to an ArcLight Cinema that opened in 2007. *Paragon Theaters - 6 theaters with 72 screens in Florida, Minnesota and Virginia *Patriot Cinemas - 4 locations on the south shore of Massachusetts and Portland Maine with 23 screens *Picture Show Entertainment - 8 theaters with 75 screens, locations in Arizona, Orange County, California, Colorado, Florida and Metro Atlanta, Georgia *Premiere Cinemas - 257 screens, 22 theaters, locations in Texas, Alabama, Florida and New Mexico *Polson Theatres - 11 theaters with 24 screens, locations in Montana and Idaho *Reading Entertainment - 181 screens in 23 theaters in California, Hawaii, New York, Arizona, and Texas :*Reading Cinemas - 8 theaters :*Angelika Film Center - 6 theaters :*Consolidated Theatres - 9 theaters :*Pacific Theatres - 15 theaters acquired in February 2008[http://www.bizjournals.com/losangeles/stories/2007/10/08/daily18.html Los Angeles Business Journal] announcement *Reel Cinemas - 2 theaters on the Main Line in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Currently operates 7 screens. www.reelcinemaspa.com *Reel Theatres - 6 theaters in Oregon, Idaho, and Utah *Regal Entertainment Group - 7,334 screens in 588 cinemas name "Regal" :*Regal Cinemas - One of three chains part of the 2002 consolidation. :*United Artists Theatres - One of three chains part of the 2002 consolidation. :*Edwards Theatres - One of three chains part of the 2002 consolidation. :*Sawmill Theaters - Six Screen multiplex located in Payson, Arizona. :*Hoyts Cinemas - U.S. locations were acquired in 2003 and rebranded as Regal Cinemas. :*Eastern Federal Theatres - Acquired in 2005 and rebranded as Regal Cinemas. :*Consolidated Theatres - Acquired in 2008 for million in cash and rebranded as Regal Cinemas. :*Great Escape Theatres - 305 screens in 26 theaters, acquired in 2012. :*Hollywood Theaters (formerly Wallace Theaters) - 546 screens in 49 theaters Acquired in 2013. All Edwards Theatres in the Pacific Northwest expected to be rebranded as Hollywood Theaters *Regency Theatres - 180 screens across 27 locations throughout Southern California, Nevada, and Arizona. *Rio Entertainment, Inc. - 4 theaters, 27 screens in Texas. www.rioentertainment.com *Rogers Cinemas - 7 theaters, 50 screens in Wisconsin and Upper Michigan. *Sarasota Film Society- 2 theaters, 9 screens in Lakewood Ranch Florida and in Downtown Sarasota, Independent Non-Profit Theater *Santikos Theatres - 136 screens in 9 theaters located in Texas *Southeast Cinemas - 7 theaters with 60 screens, locations in the Carolinas and Virginia *Southern Theatres - 36 theaters, 433 screens. Based in New Orleans, the chain has locations in Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Louisiana, Mississippi, North Carolina, Pennsylvania, Ohio, South Carolina, and Texas. ** The Grand Theatre- 13 Theatres ** AmStar Theatre- 8 Theatres ** Movie Tavern- 16 Theatres -acquire 2013 *Spotlight Theatres - 6 screens with 45 screens. Locations in Georgia, Florida, Connecticut and Pennsylvania. *SR Entertainment Group - 11 theaters with around 100 screens in California *Stanley Corporation of America - Founded in 1897 in Philadelphia by Jules and Stanley Mastbaum; 250 theaters in mid-Atlantic region; acquired by Warner Bros. in 1928. *Starlight Cinemas - 5 theaters with 41 screens in the Los Angeles area. *Starplex Cinemas - Currently operates 25 theaters and 234 screens across the United States. *Stone Theatres - 4 theater chain with 56 screens based in the Carolinas with current locations in Durham, NC, Myrtle Beach, SC, Morrisville, NC and Hope Mills, NC. They are in the process of expanding to more locations. *Studio Movie Grill - 16 theaters, cinema/grill concept, initially operating in Texas, expanded to Arizona, Georgia, Illinois, Indiana, North Carolina, and Ohio as of February 2014, http://www.studiomoviegrill.com *Texas Cinemas - Merged with EVO Entertainment Group (2014) 3 Theaters, 28 Screens http://www.texascinema.com *Tristone Cinemas - 5 theaters, 36 screens in Southern California *UltraStar Cinemas - A west coast regional chain that was the first Chain in the nation to adopt a full scale deployment of Digital Cinema, is a leader in Digital 3D and is the first theater chain to deploy D-box Motion seats. 147 screens in 15 theaters in Southern California and Arizona. *United Entertainment Corporation - 125 screens in 14 theaters, located in California, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, Mississippi, North Carolina, Tennessee and Utah. *VIP Cinemas Corporation - 16 screens in 3 theaters, located in Illinois and Kentucky. *Warren Theatres - 101 screens in 10 theaters. Owned and operated by Bill Warren, headquartered in Wichita, Kansas, operates four luxury theaters under the Warren Theatres brand, including three cinema complexes in Wichita, Kansas and one in Moore, Oklahoma.Warren Theatres also operates two theatres under the Palace Theatres name, one of which is located in Springfield, Missouri and the other in Wichita. Warren Theatres also operates a small theater in the Towne West Square Mall in Wichita Kansas, called the Movie Machine. The Warren Theatre in Old Town Wichita, Kansas is a main venue for the Tallgrass Film Festival, an international, independent film festival. Warren Theatres' IMAX, with the largest IMAX screen in the world, is the top grossing IMAX in North America.http://www.kansas.com/2011/01/19/1680816/warren-imax-tops-north-american.html *Water Gardens Theatres - 4 theaters with 24 screens in Utah and Hawaii http://www.watergardenstheatres.com/ *Wehrenberg Theatres - 15 theaters with 210 screens in the St. Louis metropolitan area, Minnesota and Iowa Largest and oldest family-owned theater chain in the United States. *Westates Theatres - 5 theaters and about 13 screens operating in Utah, Nevada, Arizona, and Idaho, primarily in small urban areas and towns. *Wildwood Theatres - 4 theaters, in Wisconsin. *York River Crossing Cinemas - One location in Gloucester, VA. Eight screens. *Your Neighborhood Theatre, a division of Boston Culinary Group - 119 screens, 17 theaters in New England and New York State operates theaters branded as "five star cinemas" and some joint venture repossession properties under "Entertainment Cinemas" "Flagship Cinemas" and "SSC Cinemas" Central and South America Argentina *Hoyts *Village Cinemas *Cinemark *Showcase Cinemas **IMAX Bolivia *Multicine *Cine Center *Cinemark Brazil *Arcoíris Cinemas *Afa Cinemas *Centerplex Cinemas *Cineart *Cinemais *Cinemark *Cinematográfica Araújo *Cinépolis *Cinesystem *GNC Cinemas *Hoyts *IMAX *Kinoplex *Moviecom *Orient Cinemas *Playarte *UCI Cinemas Chile *Hoyts *Cinemark *Cineplanet *Cinemundo *Pavilion *Cine Arte Alameda *Cine Arte Normandi *El Biógrafo Colombia *Cinemark *Cine Colombia *Procinal *Imax *Cinépolis *Royal Films *Cineland Costa Rica *CCM Cinemas *Cinépolis *Cinemark *Citi Cinemas *Plaza Paraíso *Teatro Variedades *Cine Magaly *Sala Garbo Mexico *Cinemex *Cinépolis *Henry Cinemas *Citi Cinemas *Cinemagic Panama *Cinemark *Cinépolis *Cines Modernos Paraguay *Cines Itaú - 4 theaters *Cines del Mall *Villamorra Cinecenter *Real Cines *Cine Art *Cine Granados *Cinemark Peru *Cinemark *Cineplanet *Cine Star *UVK Multicines *Movie Time Cinemas *Cinépolis Suriname *TBL Cinemas Venezuela *Cines Unidos *Cinex *Movie Planet *Plató Cines *Super Cines Asia Afghanistan *Ariana Cinema *Aryob Cinema *Bakhtar Cinema *Biraristan Cinema *Khairkhona Cinema *Kunduz Cinema *Pamir Cinema *Park Cinema *Temurshahi Cinema Bangladesh *Balaka Cineplex *Blockbuster Cineplex *Porbot Cinema Hall *Sony Cinema Hall *Star Cineplex *Shayamoli Cinema Hall China In 2014 there were 5,813 movie theaters in China and 299 cinema chains, with 252 classified as "rural" and 47 as "urban". *APEX Cinemas *Beijing New Film Association *Broadway Cinemas (also in Hong Kong) *China Film Group Digital Cinema Line *China Film South Cinema Circuit *China Film Stellar *Cinemark *CJ CGV (also in Korea, Vietnam and Indonesia) *Dadi Theater Circuit *Hengdian Cinema Line *Jinyi Cinema Line *Lumiere Pavilions - A cinema chain with 30 cinemas operating across 30 major Chinese cities, known for its keen interest in importing Hollywood films. *Sichuan Pacific *Shanghai Film (former partner of Warne Bros.) *Shanghai United Circuit *UA Cinemas (also in Hong Kong) *UME Cinemas - One of China's longest-running movie theater groups, operating 400 screens in 25 cinemas across the country as of December 2015. *Wanda Cinemas *Zhejiang Time Cinema Hong Kong *AMC Theatres *Broadway Circuit **Broadway cinemas **PALACE cinemas *Chinachem Cinema Circuit *Golden Harvest (also in China, Singapore and Taiwan) *MCL Cinemas *Newport Circuit *UA Cinemas India *Sri Sakthi Cinemas – Tiruppur Multiplex *PVR Cinemas - Leading cinema operating chain of India with 500 screens and more than 300 screens under development. **CineMAX - Multiplex chain with large presence in Mumbai, Kanpur & Kochi. Now owned by PVR. **DT Cinemas - Multiplex chain of the DLF group. Now owned by PVR. *INOX - multiplex chain in India with 316 screens as of 2014 within cities of Bhubaneswar, Kolkata, Thane, Kanpur, Mumbai, Udupi, Jaipur, Thrissur, Indore and Delhi **Fame Cinemas - Multiplex chain in Mumbai. Now owned by INOX. **Satyam Cineplex - Multiplex Chain in Delhi. Now Owned By INOX. * Carnival Cinemas - Kochi based multiplex chain, third largest in India with 300 screens in cities of Kochi(Angamaly), Kollam, Mumbai, Mangalore, Bangalore, Thiruvananthapuram, Kozhikode, Hyderabad, Ghaziabad, Dindigul **BIG Cinemas - Multiplex chain with 254 screens and a large presence all over India. Now owned by Carnival Cinemas. *Cinepolis - Mexican multiplex chain with presence in Bhopal, Amritsar, Bangalore, Kochi, Mangalore, Thane, Ahmedabad, Ludhiana, Surat, Patna and Pune. **Fun Cinemas- Multiplex chain now owned by Cinepolis. *SRS Cinemas - Multiplex Chain with presence in Faridabad, Gurgaon, Gorakhpur, Patiala, Ludhiana, Ghaziabad, Shimla, Bijnor, etc. * MARIS - Now LA Cinemas in Trichy, TamilNadu is the first multiplex in India with 5 Screens, inaugurated in 1987. *Mayajaal - 16 Screens, second largest in Asia. *Miraj Cinemas - Multiplex chain in India by Miraj group *Q Cinemas - Multiplex chain * Film City - Multiplex chain in Kerala with presence in Calicut and Malappuram *MovieTime Cinemas - 35 screens in West and North India *Asian Sridevi Mall, Hanamkonda, Warangal. *Nest Cinemas-Pan India Digital Cinema Chain based out of Mumbai with properties in Mumbai, Ahmedabad, Pune *Cine Grand-Pan India Multiplex Chain with properties in Mumbai, Ahmedabad, Gurgaon *Cinemark Theatres - Multiplex Chain in Vadodara *Geetha Multiplex - multiplex in Bhimavaram, India *AstaLakshmi 8screen Multiplex - multiplex in Bhimavaram, India *Varma Cine complex - multiplex in Bhimavaram, India *Prasads IMAX - multiplex in Hyderabad, India *City Gold Cinemas - multiplex chain in Ahmedabad, Gujarat *Pan Cinemas - multiplex chain in Kochi, Kerala *E-Square Talkies - Multiplex chain by E-Square Leisure Pvt. Ltd. *Pyramid Saimira Theatres Ltd - cinema chain in Chennai/ Tamil Nadu. *SPI Cinemas earlier known as Sathyam Cinemas - multiplex operators in Chennai/ Tamil Nadu *Wave Cinemas *M2K Cinemas - Operator with multiplexes in New Delhi *AGS cinemas multiplex in Chennai * Rave cinemas (Rave 3 & Rave Moti) in Kanpur * Kairali Complex, Trivandrum, Kerala * Rajhans Cinemas in Nadiad, Valsad, Ahmedabad, Baroda, Surat city, Navsari, Mumbai and more in Gujarat *Capital Cinemas in Vijayawada, Andhra Pradesh, India powered by Prasads Multiplex and Suresh Productions Indonesia *CINEMA 21 **Cinema 21 **Cinema XXI **The Premiere **IMAX *CGV Blitz chain with theaters in Jakarta, Bandung, Bekasi, Tangerang, Batam, Balikpapan, Yogyakarta, Cirebon, Surabaya, and Karawang ** Regular Class ** Velvet Class ** Gold Class ** Sphere X ** Regular 3D ** Starium ** Sweetbox ** 4DX *Platinum Cineplex chain with theaters in Cibinong, Solo, Sidoarjo, and Magelang *Cinemaxx chain with theaters in Jakarta, Palembang, Tangerang, Cikarang, Manado, Ponorogo, Bali, Medan, and Yogyakarta ** Cinemaxx Regular ** Cinemaxx Gold ** Ultra XD *New Star Cineplex Iran *Farhang *Asr Jadid *Crystal *Shahrghashang *Sahra *Shaghayegh *Sahel *Africa *G2 *Ferdosi *Javaan *Sorush *Shahrtamasha *Astara *Sepideh *Piruzi *Anahita *Nahid *Tazh *Arash *Asemanaabi *Shirin Israel *Rav Hen *Globus Max *Cinema City *Yes Planet *Lev Japan *Toho *Shochiku *Toei Company *Tokyu Recreation *AEON (formerly Warner Mycal) *Cinemark Kuwait *Kuwait National Cinema Company Malaysia *Golden Screen Cinemas *TGV Cinemas *Cathay Cineplex *MBO Cinemas *Star Cineplex *BIG Cinemas Pakistan * The Arena * Atrium Cinemas * Bambino Cinema * Cine Gold * Cinepax * Cine One * CineStar * DHA Cinema * Nueplex Cinemas * PAF Cinema * Sozo World * Super Cinema * Taj Mahal Multiplex * Universe Cineplex * Cinegold Plex Philippines *SM Cinemas *Ayala Malls Cinemas *Robinsons Movieworld *Starmall Cinemas *Gaisano Cinemas Singapore *Cathay (also in Malaysia) *Golden Village- a joint venture between Australia's Village Roadshow and Hong Kong's Golden Harvest in Singapore. *Shaw Organization *WE Cinemas *Sinema Old School *Filmgarde South Korea *CJ CGV - largest multiplex cinema chain of Korea with 1,201 screens worldwide and more than 100 million viewers worldwide.http://www.koreatimesus.com/?p=4311 **Cine de Chef - cinema and restaurant operated by CJ CGV *Megabox multi - cultural multiplex cinema chain in South Korea *Lotte Cinema - chain run by the Lotte Group operating both stand alone theaters and theaters inside Lotte Department Store branches *Primus Taiwan *Ambassador Theaters - 8 theaters *Cinemark - 3 theaters *Miramar Cinemas (with IMAX theater) - 3 theaters *Shin Kong Cineplex - 3 theaters *Showtime ** Showtime Cinemas - 6 theaters ** Showtime Union - 7 theaters *Vieshow (with IMAX theater) - 11 theaters (formerly Warner Village) Thailand *Major Cineplex – The largest cinema group in Thailand. The group includes (by brands): **EGV – The first multiplex brand and THX cinema in Thailand. **IMAX Theatre – License in Thailand: Krungsri IMAX Theatre at Siam Paragon **Paragon Cineplex – A 16-screen plex in Siam Paragon **Esplanade Cineplex **Paradise Cineplex *SF Cinema Group – More than 150 screens in 22 locations. **SFW Cinema **SFX Cinema **SFC Cinema **SF Multiplex *Major Hollywood - 3 locations; Suksawad, Chaengwattana, Ramkhamhaeng *Century The Movie Plaza - 1 location; Victory Monument *Thana Cineplex *Coliseum Cineplex *APEX *UMG *Other **Kosa **Prince **MVP **Five Star **Vista **Fairy United Arab Emirates *VOX Cinemas *Novo Cinemas *Reel Cinemas *Cinemacity, Arabian Center, Dubai *Cineroyal, Abu Dhabi *Lamcy Cinema, Dubai Vietnam *Galaxy Cinemas *BHD Star Cineplex **South: *** BHD Star Cineplex 3.2 (HCMC): 4th Floor Maximark 3/2, 3 thang 2 St, Dist 10, HCMC (5 theaters - All Digital D2D/3D - 664 seats) *** BHD Star Cineplex ICON68 (HCMC): 3rd & 4th Floor, Bitexco Financial Tower ICON68 Shopping Center. 02 Hai Trieu St, Dist 1, HCMC (7 theaters - All Digital D2D/3D - 998 Seats) *Lotte Cinema - Nationwide cineplex chain from Korea with 23 locations across the country - Multiplex striving to offer happy cultural experiences with All Screen-Digital and Dolby Surround 7.1 ** North: *** Lotte Cinema Landmark (Hanoi): 5th Floor Keangnam Hanoi Landmark Tower, E6 Pham Hung, Cau Giay District, Hanoi (5 theater, 848 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Ha Dong (Hanoi): 5th floor, Me Linh Plaza, To Hieu, Ha Dong, Ha Noi (7 screens, 859 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Ha Long (Quang Ninh): 1st Floor, Big C Ha Long, Ha Long City, Quang Ninh (3 screens, 350 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Bac Giang (Bac Giang): G Floor, Big C Bac Giang, Tân Tiến, Bac Giang City, Bac Giang (4 screens, 556 Seats) *** Lotte Cinema Viet Tri (Phu Tho): 5th Floor, Vincom Hai Phong, Doan Ket street, Viet Tri city, Phu Tho (4 screens, 545 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Hai Phong (Hai Phong): 5th Floor, Vincom Hai Phong, 1 Le Thanh Tong street, Ngo Quyen District, Hai Phong (5 screens, 692 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Ninh Binh (Ninh Binh): 1st Floor, BigC Ninh Binh, Ninh Phuc, Ninh Binh City, Ninh Binh Province (4 screens, 472 seats) ** Central: *** Lotte Cinema Hue (Thua Thien Hue): 4 Floor Big C Hue, 181 Ba Trieu, Hue City, Thua Thien Hue (3 screens, 436 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Da Nang (Da Nang): 5th Floor Lotte Mart Da Nang, Hoa Cuong Bac Ward, Hai Chau District, Da Nang City (4 screens, 479 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Nha Trang (Nha Trang): 5th Floor Maximark, 60 Thai Nguyen Phuong Sai Ward, Nha Trang, Khanh Hoa (4 theater, 473 seats) ** South: *** Lotte Cinema Nam Saigon (Ho Chi Minh City): 3rd Floor, Lotte Mart 469 Nguyen Huu Tho, Tan Hung Ward, District 7, HCM City (6 theater, 1336 seat) *** Lotte Cinema Diamond (Ho Chi Minh City): 13th Floor, Diamond Plaza 34 Le Duan, District 1, HCMC (3 theaters, 344 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Cong Hoa (Ho Chi Minh City): 4th Floor, Pico Plaza, 20 Cong Hoa, Ward 12, Tan Binh Dist., HCM City (6 theaters, 1229 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Cantavil (Ho Chi Minh City): 7th Floor, Cantavil Premier, Ha Noi Highway, An Phu, District 2, Ho Chi Minh City (8 screens, 1032 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Dong Nai (Dong Nai): 5th Floor Lotte Mart Bien Hoa, Amata Commercial Area, Long Binh Ward, Bien Hoa City, Dong Nai (4 theaters, 608 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Can Tho (Can Tho): 1st Floor Big C Can Tho, Hung Phu Ward, Cai Rang Dist, Can Tho City (5 screens, 668 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Ninh Kieu (Can Tho): Add: 3rd Floor, Lotte Mart Ninh Kieu, 84 Mậu Thân Street,Ninh Kiều District, Can Tho City (4 screens, 635 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Binh Duong (Binh Duong): 2nd Floor, Lotte Mart Binh Duong, Lai Thieu Thuan An, Binh Duong (4 screens, 689 seats) *** Lotte Cinema Vung Tau (Ba Ria - Vung Tau): 3rd Floor Lotte Mart Vung Tau, 3/2 Street, Vung Tau City, Ba Ria Vung Tau (4 screens - 509 seats) *** Lotte Cinema My Binh Long Xuyen (An Giang): - 5th Floor Vincom, Long Xuyen City, An Giang (4 screens - 681 seats) In 2014, Lotte Cinema will spread their system to many provinces in Vietnam: Can Tho, An Giang, Kien Giang, and they also open more cinemas at Ho Chi Minh City and Hanoi, up their total amount to 20 cinemas. *CGV Cinemas - Largest nationwide cineplex chain from Korea with 31 locations across the country (formerly Megastar Cineplex) ** North ***CGV Vincom Center Ba Trieu (Hanoi) - 10-screen cineplex located in Hai Ba Trung District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV MIPEC Tower (Hanoi) - 7-screen cineplex located in Dong Da District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Ho Guom Plaza (Hanoi) - 6-screen cineplex located in Ha Dong District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV AEON Long Bien (Hanoi) - 10-screen cineplex located in Long Bien District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Vincom Nguyen Chi Thanh (Hanoi) - 7-screen cineplex located in Dong Da District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV IPH (Indochina Plaza Hanoi) - 9-screen cineplex located in Cau Giay District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Thuy Duong Plaza (Hai Phong) - 8-screen cineplex located in Ngo Quyen District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Marine Plaza (Quang Ninh) - 3-screen cineplex in Ha Long with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Vincom Ha Long(Quang Ninh) - 5-screen cineplex in Ha Long with Digital 2D and 3D screens ** Central ***CGV Vinh Trung Plaza (Da Nang) - 6-screen cineplex located in Thanh Khe District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Vincom (Da Nang) - 5-screen cineplex located in Son Tra District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Kim Cuc Plaza (Binh Dinh) - 3-screen cineplex located in Quy Nhon with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Buon Ma Thuot (Dac Lac) - 5-screen cineplex located in Buon Ma Thuot with Digital 2D and 3D screens ** South ***CGV Hung Vuong Plaza (Ho Chi Minh City) - 9-screen cineplex located in District 5 with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV CT Plaza (Ho Chi Minh City) - 7-screen cineplex located in District Tan Binh, next to the Ho Chi Minh City International airport, with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Saigon Parkson Paragon (Ho Chi Minh City) - 8-screen cineplex located in District 7 with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Crescent Mall (Ho Chi Minh City) - 8-screen cineplex located in District 7 with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Pandora City Mall (Ho Chi Minh City) - 8-screen cineplex located in Tan Phu District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV AEON Celadon Mall (Ho Chi Minh City) - 8-screen cineplex located in Tan Phu District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Thao Dien Pearl (Ho Chi Minh City) - 6-screen cineplex located in District 2 with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Liberty Citypoint (Ho Chi Minh City) - 6-screen cineplex located in District 1 with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Thu Duc (Ho Chi Minh City) - 7-screen cineplex located in Thu Duc District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV SC VivoCity (Ho Chi Minh City) - 8-screen cineplex located in District 7 with Digital 2D, 3D and IMAX screens ***CGV Pearl Plaza (Ho Chi Minh City) - 7-screen cineplex located in Binh Thanh District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Go Vap (Ho Chi Minh City) - 5-screen cineplex located in Go Vap District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Sense City (Can Tho) - 6-screen cineplex located in Ninh Kieu District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Vincom Hung Vuong (Can Tho) - 4-screen cineplex located in Ninh Kieu District with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Coopmart Bien Hoa (Bien Hoa) - Located just outside central HCMC ***CGV Big C Dong Nai (Bien Hoa) - 5-screen cineplex located in Bien Hoa with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Lam Son Square (Vung Tau) - 5-screen cineplex located in Vung Tau with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV Binh Duong Square (Binh Duong) - 7-screen cineplex located in Thu Dau Mot with Digital 2D and 3D screens ***CGV AEON Canary (Binh Duong) - 7-screen cineplex located in Thuan An town with Digital 2D and 3D screens *PLATINUM Cineplex: **PLATINUM Big C The Garden (Hanoi): 4th Floor, The Garden Shopping Center, Me Tri, My Dinh1, Nam Tu Liem, Hanoi (6 screens: 2 3D and 4 2D screens, 812 seat) **PLATINUM Long Bien (Hanoi): 5th Floor, Vincom Center Long Bien, Phuc Loi Ward, Long Bien, Hanoi. (4 screens: 1 3D and 3 2D screens, 839 seat) **PLATINUM Nha Trang (Nha Trang): 3th Floor, Nha Trang Shopping Center, 20 Tran Phu, Nha Trang, Khanh Hoa. (3 screens: 1 3D and 2 2D screens, 283 seat) **PLATINUM Royal City (Hanoi): B2 Floor, Vincom Mega Mall Royal City, 72A Nguyen Trai, Thanh Xuan, Hanoi (10 screens: 3 3D and 7 2D screens, include 1 Lounge and 1 Dolby Atmos screens, 1700 seat) **PLATINUM Times City (Hanoi): B1 Floor, Vincom Mega Mall Times City, 458 Minh Khai, Hai Ba Trung, Hanoi (11 screens: 3 3D and 8 2D screens, include 1 Lounge and 1 Dolby Atmos screens, ~2100 seat - the biggest cineplex in Vietnam) *National Cinema Center - 87 Lang Ha, Dong Da, District, Hanoi (10 screens) *Cinestar *MegaGS Europe *AMC *Castello Lopes - cinema chain in Portugal *Cinamon - cinema chain the Baltic states *Cinemark *Cinema City International *Cineplex *Cecchi Gori Group - Italian film distribution and cinema chain *CinemaxX *CineStar *Cineworld *Curzon - cinema chain in the United Kingdom *Empire *EuroPalaces - a joint venture of Gaumont and Pathé cinemas *Euroscoop *Gaumont - the oldest cinema chain in France *Hollywood - cinema chain in the United Kingdom *Kinepolis - cinema chain in Belgium and Spain *Merlin - cinema chain in the United Kingdom *Multikino *Multiplex Cinemas (Ukraine) *Odessa Kino *Odeon *Palace - operating sites in the Czech Republic and Slovakia *Picturehouse *Pathé - cinema chain in France, co-working with Gaumont *Reel - cinema chain in the United Kingdom *Scott *Showcase *Silver Screen *The Space Cinema - cinema chain in Italy *SF Bio *UCI (United Cinemas International) *UGC - cinema chain in France *Utopolis *Vue *Village *Ward Anderson *Yelmo Cines - cinema chain in Spain *Cinemas NOS - cinema chain in Portugal *UCI Cinemas - cinema chain in Portugal *Finnkino - cinema chain in Finland *Nordisk Film Biografer - Biggest cinema chain in Denmark Former chains *ABC *Apollo - cinema chain in the United Kingdom *Cannon *MGM *Virgin Oceania Australia *Cineplex Australia *Dendy Cinemas *Event Cinemas previously known as Greater Union, Birch, Carroll & Coyle and Village Cinemas *Howard Cinemas *Hoyts *Independent Exhibitors *Palace Cinemas and Luna Palace Cinemas *The Movie Masters - Ace Cinemas and Grand Cinemas *Reading Cinemas *United Cinemas *Victa Cinemashttp://www.victacinemas.com.au *Wallis New Zealand *Amalgamated Theatres *Berkeley Cinemas *Hoyts *SKYCITY Cinemas *Reading Cinemas *Rialto Cinemas *Event Cinemas See also *Film screening *Home cinema *Movie palace *Nickelodeon movie theater *Surround sound and THX References External links * * Category:Lists of cinemas